Hot Wheels
Hot Wheels is a brand name used for many of Mattel's die-cast toys and was first used in . Mattel, one of the world's largest toy makers, announced in that it had acquired a license to produce merchandise based on the Star Trek franchise. Including repaints, a total of fifteen die-cast metal and plastic ''Star Trek'' starship miniatures have been released under the Hot Wheels brand. Each ship is said to be in "1:50 scale" (in reference to diecast automobile scales), measures from ten to seventeen centimeters in length, and is packaged with an adjustable plastic stand. Releases Series 1 :Released in * (refit) * (alternate reality) - *released in September 2009 * * * Klingon Bird-of-Prey File:TrekHotWheelsS1loose.jpg|Hot Wheels Star Trek Series 1 displayed ships File:TrekHotWheelsS1JJEntloose.jpg|Hot Wheels USS Enterprise (alternate reality) prototype with incorrectly colored red bussard collectors next to Series 1 final production model File:TrekHotWheelsProtos.jpg|Hot Wheels Star Trek Series 1 prototype ships displayed on prototype display stands File:TrekHotWheelsboxS1.jpg|Hot Wheels Star Trek Series 1 packaged ships File:TrekHotWheelsmislabelledrefit.jpg|mis-labeled Series 1 Hot Wheels USS Enterprise 1701 (refit) in 1701-A packaging San Diego Comic-Con International 2009 Exclusive :Released in * (refit) - with "under construction" deco in partially transparent "Spacedock" display case File:TrekHotWheelsSDCCloose.jpg|San Diego Comic-Con 2009 Hot Wheels USS Enterprise (refit) in Spacedock exclusive File:TrekHotWheelsSDCCbox.jpg|San Diego Comic-Con 2009 Hot Wheels USS Enterprise (refit) packaging and display case File:Hot Wheels SDCC USS Enterprise prototype.jpg|San Diego Comic-Con 2009 Hot Wheels USS Enterprise (refit) prototype Series 2 :''Released in * (refit) - identical re-release of first version; packaging identifies ship correctly as USS Enterprise NCC-1701 (refit) * (alternate reality) - "battle damaged" repaint * - "battle damaged" repaint * - "battle damaged" repaint * Klingon Bird-of-Prey - "battle damaged" repaint File:TrekHotWheelsS2loose.jpg|Hot Wheels Star Trek Series 2 displayed ships File:TrekHotWheelsboxS2.jpg|Hot Wheels Star Trek Series 2 packaged ships Series 3 :Released in as a six ship set in the Star Trek Scene It? Ultimate Fan Pack Limited Edition and sold at Costco Warehouse locations in Canada and the U.S. * - packaging mis-identifies ship as "U.S.S. Enterprise NX-01" * (''TOS'') * - "battle damaged" repaint of Enterprise refit; hull registry markings and packaging are correctly printed * - repaint of USS Reliant * - repaint of Klingon Bird-of-Prey with "HMS Bounty" marked on the bottom of the ship's hull *Narada File:TrekHotWheelsS3loose.jpg|Hot Wheels Star Trek Series 3 displayed ships (note: Narada is displayed backwards on stand) File:TrekHotWheelsS3boxedindiv.jpg|Hot Wheels Star Trek Series 3 packaged ships File:TrekHotWheelsS3boxedF.jpg|Hot Wheels Star Trek Series 3 ships in Ultimate Fan Pack packaging File:TrekHotWheelsNaradaproto.jpg|prototype of Hot Wheels Narada shown at San Diego Comic-Con 2009 File:TrekHotWheelsS3Bounty1701Adetail.jpg|Close-up photos of Hot Wheels Series 3 HMS Bounty and Series 3 USS Enterprise-A Future Releases :''Mattel has announced the resumption of the line beginning in the first quarter of 2013. Aside from re-released models, the line is slated to release: * * "Klingon Battle Cruiser from Star Trek XII" * "New Movie Ship from Star Trek XII" Notes * When first released, the packaging for the USS Enterprise NCC-1701 (refit) was mistakenly printed as . Hot Wheels rectified this by removing the printed "-A" on later Series 1 packaging and printed "refit" instead. * The USS Enterprise (alternate reality) prototype was mistakenly produced with red bussard collectors which caused a four month release delay for the first production version of the ship. The color was corrected to blue before production began. See also * Star Trek starship miniatures * Star Trek model kits External links * Hot Wheels Star Trek - official Hot Wheels Star Trek site * HotWheels.com - official Hot Wheels site * Category:Collectibles